Forum:Zeldapedia YouTube Page
= Project Status = * The Legend of Zelda * Zelda II: The Adventure of Link * A Link to the Past * Link's Awakening * Ocarina of Time * Majora's Mask (In Birdman's queue) * Oracle of Seasons/Ages (Almost finished, would just like to see some linked game stuff for Oracle of Seasons) * Four Swords * The Wind Waker * Four Swords Adventures * The Minish Cap * Twilight Princess * Phantom Hourglass * Spirit Tracks * Skyward Sword * A Link Between Worlds * Tri Force Heroes * Breath of the Wild :Other :*Link's Crossbow Training :*Game & Watch: Zelda :*Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland :*Color Changing Tingle's Love Balloon Trip :*Zelda's Adventure :*Link: The Faces of Evil :*Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon :*BS Zelda no Densetsu (In Oni's queue) :*BS Zelda no Densetsu Kodai no Sekiban (In Oni's queue) :*Hyrule Warriors :*Hyrule Warriors: Legends Last updated on 22/02/2017 --Oni Link 01:37, February 22, 2017 (UTC) = Discussion = Page Management The Youtube page is currently managed by Oni Dark Link. Breath of the Wild So basically this is a thing. You might not be aware of it since it's been years since it was active and a full year since this forum was even commented on. But it is still a thing. I occasionally log onto it to manage the comments etc but I'm not actively uploading content for it. However with the release of Breath of the Wild I figure we should start uploading again. I, unfortunately, won't be able to play the game upon release due to being stuck in China for the next six months and even were I to play it I don't have good enough capture software. But if there is anyone out there with decent capture software and a will to record videos then I urge you to speak up and volunteer for this project. Despite it's complete lack of activity the channel still does have over two thousand subscribers and I think we should try to keep them satisfied. Plus it's great to have all the resources we need collected in one place with footage we actually own. Oni Link 01:37, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Non-Canon *Currently planning to upload BS Ancient Stone Tablets videos after the Breath of the Wild hype becomes less overshadowing. Oni Link 01:37, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Comments / "Likes" If it's not a huge bother, would it be possible to disable both of these, as well as any other way with which people can add their unneeded and unnecessary opinion or questions (I thought we'd settled this already)? My biggest concern in this matter are things such as this. I really don't want ZP to be endorsing copyright infringement in this way, considering the vast gray area this subject is. I don't think we want to turn the channel into an unchecked Zelda Answers offshoot. --Auron'Kaizer ' 14:43, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :When the this was initially being discussed I did by default have comments disabled. However, as a community we decided to enable them unless the system started being abused. I think we can say at this point that it would pry be better to disable them. I want a set decision on if we are also going to disable the "Likes" before I do this. Since I have to go and change the settings on each video it will take a while but it can be done. If I am going to have to go change these settings on every video already, is there anything else that should be changed. At way I can save myself the time and headache of going though every video again later. --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:59, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't see it as that big a problem. We can just ignore such comments which would be no infringement of any copyright laws. Oni Link 23:01, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Videos that need redone Here are a list of videos that should be rerecorded. *Blaino (Link's Awakening): didn't show the attack sending the player to the start of the dungeon. --Birdman5589 (talk) 14:36, April 19, 2014 (UTC) *Phantom Ganon (The Wind Waker): The gameplay in that one is a little too bad. I know we're meant to show every aspect of the battle but going in with 20 hearts and coming out with four is a little excessive. We also should probably show the incorrect rooms where the Moblins are and the consequence of taking the wrong room as they are aspects of the fight overall. Oni Link 14:47, January 1, 2016 (UTC) *Hidden Skills/Tiger Scrolls: Not really a redo but it'd be nice to have all the hidden skills and tiger scroll techniques. Maybe compiling all of them into a single video each. Oni Link 14:47, January 1, 2016 (UTC)